With the success and rapid growth of the Internet-based World Wide Web, the commercial importance of having an up-to-date, easy-to-use web site has become paramount for many businesses, both large and small. One aspect of providing an effective web site is providing customers with a way of finding their way through the pages of the site in a logical, satisfying way. This is accomplished by providing a navigation, or a hierarchical way of linking from one page to another, so that a customer may understand clearly how to progress from general to specific and from specific to general.
Special skills are now required to construct navigations. The need for special skills constrains the responsiveness with which a business can address a need for change in its site's navigation. Someone who is skilled in providing web-site content is not necessarily also skilled in the important task of constructing an effective navigation to guide customers through the content. This often means that unwanted expense and delay is incurred in providing and adapting an effective web site, as at least two experts are required—a content expert and a navigation expert.
Consequently, there is a need for a simple, economical, and effective way to enable a content expert to construct a navigation without reliance upon a second party such as a navigation expert.